immortalisguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Research and Information
INDIVIDUALS 'HEAD ARCHIVIST' The person in charge of the Immortalis Archives. Position held by: Kouniam The Head Archivist leads the Archivist Team, the scholar and research branch of Immortalis. It’s his responsibility to oversee the Archives and maintain all of its content in perfect condition. He appoints other members of the guild to take part of the Archivist Team and manages their work and research. The Head Archivist answers to the Exarch Council and acts as a mediator between the guild leadership and its academic members. 'ASSISTANT ARCHIVIST' The assistant of the Head Archivist. Position held by: Izhuara The role of personal assistant to the Head Archivist is as old as the Archives themselves. The person that holds this rank is usually responsible for supervising the activities of other archivists and keeping the projects running smoothly. She is mentored by the Head Archivist and helps him in all day to day activities. In the absence of the Head Archivist it’s the Assistant Archivist’s responsibility to take control of the Archives. 'HEAD RESEARCHER' The person in charge of the archivists’ research activities. Position held by: Lisalla The manager of all research activities of Immortalis. The Head Researcher is the person in charge of all projects and answers directly to the Office of the Head Archivist. The individual holding this position has great power over the activities of the Immortalis Archives and is often considered to be second in command. 'ARCHIVIST' Members of the Archivist Team. Positions Open The majority of the Archivist Team members perform research and cataloging tasks. They answer to the Head Archivist and the Head Researcher at all times, but are free to pursue their own interests regarding these matters. It’s their job to guarantee the upkeep of the public levels of the main library and to ensure the correct use of its contents by members of Immortalis. 'HEAD OF SECURITY' The person in charge of Archives security. Position held by: Ðaz The Archives are open to the members of Immortalis, but certain areas, such as the restricted section, are only accessible with permission and when accompanied by a guard. The Head of Security assures that no one steps into out of bounds areas, and nothing in the Archives hold falls into the wrong hands. All automated security systems are also in charge of the Head of Security. GROUPS 'ARCHIVIST TEAM' The individuals above make up the Archivist Team The Archivists manage the guild bureaucracy, promote and lead research and maintain the knowledge database of the guild. It is overseen by the Head Archivist who answers directly to the Exarch Council and keeps the interests of the council as the branch’s focus. The archivists are responsible for keeping the archives and all its contents in working order, preserve retrieved artifacts of various origins and study them. They are also encouraged to seek their own goals if they so desire, for as long as they don’t interfere with orders from higher branches. ARCHIVES HIERARCHY To be expanded *Head Archivist *Head of Security *Head Researcher *Assistant Archivist *Archivists Category:Immortalis